Wing Wigglin/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that are underlined are edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to a shot of Tarrytown National Park at sunrise.) Narrator: A sunrise at Tarrytown National Park was always something special, but this was the first day of the camping trip Big Jake had promised oh so long ago. (On the end of this, dissolve to an overview of an empty glen in the park where the logs for a campfire are set up. Brenda stands nearby gathering some firewood; Big Jake taxis past her, Jay Jay joining moments later. Narrator: Big Jake, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy and Brenda Blue— (Tracy and Snuffy join them.) —all spent the night under the open skies. (Brenda gives them the signal for "okay"; they smile in turn.) Now, they were up bright and early, eager to go flying in the clear, crisp morning breeze. (The children gather up before the old prop plane on the end of this, and Brenda exits.) Big Jake: Alright, everyone. Are we all ready to go? Tracy: Yeah, you know it! Snuffy: I'm ready! (The light violet and green planes happily taxi out of frame, Big Jake starting to follow. Jay Jay somehow stays in place, before taxiing slowly up to Big Jake moments later.) Narrator: Yes, it seemed like it was going to be a great day. Everybody was happy and excited. Everybody that is, except Jay Jay. Jay Jay: Uh...Big Jake? Big Jake: Uh, what is it, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Well...um...nothing. Big Jake: Okay, then let's go! (He taxis o.s.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Yippie! (giggles) This is gonna be great! Snuffy: (from o.s., stammers) Wait for me! (The jet plane stares on for a few more moments before slinking o.s. Dissolve to Big Jake, Tracy and Snuffy in flight, all three performing various flying tricks. Big Jake does barrel rolls, Tracy does somersaults, Snuffy flies from side to side.) Big Jake: Ah, doesn't this feel great? Snuffy: It sure does! Tracy: Yeah! Jay Jay: (from o.s.; stagey) Whoa! (Here comes the blue flyer, flapping his wings and pretending to fly erratically.) Jay Jay: Uh-oh! (Pretends to scream) Tracy: Look at Jay Jay! (He zooms around them...) Jay Jay: (stagey) Whooaaaaaaa!!! (...and flies o.s. Cut to a behind shot of him, darting towards the ground.) Big Jake: Oh, he's heading back to the campsite! (Back to them on the end of this.) Let's go see what's wrong with him. (All three dive out of frame; dissolve to an overview of Jay Jay back at the campsite. Tracy, Snuffy and Big Jake come up to him.) Tracy: What happened, Jay Jay? Why did you land so soon? Big Jake: Oh, are you all right? (As their blue friend begins to speak, cut to a close-up of him as he turns swiftly around.) Jay Jay: I-uh-um...uh-I...I don't really feel like flying this morning. (Cut to Tracy and Snuffy; the former gasps softly.) Tracy: What? Snuffy: Uh-uh, but-but you always feel like flying. (Back to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Well...just not today. (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: Well, a-are you sick, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) No, I'm not...sick. (Back to him on the end of this.) It's just that...um...I... (He suddenly stops what he was going to say—clearly he is trying to hide something.) Jay Jay: (thinking) I can't tell them why I don't want to go, so what will I say? (eyes widen) Hey, I know! I'll make something up. (to his friends, stagey) Um, I just want to...sit here and smell all the wonderful smells here at the park. (sniffs vigorously) Mmm-mmm! Boy, now this is what I call real fun! (sniffs more) Ahh! (He continues sniffing; cut to Snuffy, who follows suit.) Big Jake: (from o.s.) Well, then, uh... (Widen to frame the others.) I guess maybe we should just...stay here with you. Snuffy: (pauses) W-we should? Tracy: Yes. It wouldn't be right to leave Jay Jay behind, Snuffy. Jay Jay: Oh-oh, no, no, uh...n-not at all. Please, uh...everybody, go flying! Uh-I don't wanna be the reason no one else is havin' any fun. And, as soon as I'm done sniffin', why, I'll catch right up with ya. Big Jake: Well...okay. (Brenda walks up to him.) You can stay here at the campsite with Brenda Blue. Brenda: (picks up some firewood) Oh! Did somebody say my name? Big Jake: Oh, Brenda, uh...Jay Jay is going to stay behind with you while we go on our morning flight. Brenda: Good! I could use the company while I gather some more firewood. (exits) Big Jake: Okay, Jay Jay, we'll see you later. (His propellers start to spin as he finishes; widen to frame the other three as he exits, Tracy and Snuffy following.) Jay Jay: Bye, everybody! Have fun! (Close-up of him on the end of this.) Phew. (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; Big Jake rises slowly into view.) Big Jake: Hmm, it sure seems strange that Jay Jay didn't wanna fly with us this morning. (Snuffy flies up to him.) Snuffy: Hey, Big Jake! Look at me! (He barrel rolls in a circle.) Weeeeee-eeeeee-eeeeee! Big Jake: (chuckles) That's good, Snuffy! Say, does anyone know how Jay Jay was feeling earlier this morning? (Tracy rises into view next to him.) Tracy: Yeah. He was rarin' to fly. Big Jake: Hmm...and it seems odd that he wanted to stay behind. Tracy: But you know, now that I think of it, he was acting kind of strange when I asked him to help me this morning. Big Jake: Well, tell me what happened, Tracy. Tracy: Well, uh...I was on my way to the lake to get some water, when I saw Jay Jay and asked him to join me. And at first, he said he couldn't, but when I asked him why, he said it was nothing important. And so he came with me after all. Big Jake: When was this? Tracy: Um...earlier in the morning, just after sunrise. Big Jake: Sunrise, huh? Hmm... (The grey prop continues to think to himself about the reason why. Cut to Jay Jay at the park; he taxis slowly forward.) Brenda: (from o.s.) Hey, Jay Jay! (He turns his head in the direction of her voice; cut to his perspective of her through the trees. She is standing amongst various sticks to be used for firewood.) Brenda: Seein' any firewood, yet? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Uh...not yet, Brenda. (Cut to him.) I'll let you know when I do. Brenda: (from o.s.) Okay! Jay Jay: (pauses briefly) Boy, that was a close call. I almost had to tell everybody my big secret. (He pauses and looks up at the sky for a moment.) Well, it's a good thing I didn't ruin their good time. (pauses, looks off to the side) Okay... (Cut to his perspective of Brenda, occupied with gathering one stick after another.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Brenda's busy getting firewood... (Back to him.) Now I'm finally alone and I can do the secret thing that I don't wanna tell anybody about. I can do...this! Synthesized bass/piano melody with drums, fast 4, triplet feel (B major) Short woodwind section/jangly cowbell line for three bars Words in capital letters are shouted rather than sung (On "this," he begins leaning slightly back and fourth and stretching his wings upward in turn.) Jay Jay: My morning Wing Wiggling exercises! Piano line for four bars (After the fourth lean/stretch, he zooms off and taxis around the glen for a moment. Close-up of him as he stops; leaning from side to side while vigorously flapping his wings in time with the rhythm.) Jay Jay: Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin' If anybody saw me, they'd start gigglin' (He taxis down the path.) Wing Wigglin', that's my secret way Drums out for next line Jay Jay: Of startin' out the day Short piano section, drums in (He turns around and zigzags forward, wings flapping the moment he stops.) Jay Jay: And I'm sure that the best cure For tired planes is Wing Wigglin' (spoken) But I look so silly (singing) That's what my friends are gonna say Piano line for three bars, lighter feel (He taxis around for a moment and stops; now he leans side to side, standing on one wheel after another while stretching his wings in time with each lean.) Jay Jay: ONE AND TWO AND ONE AND TWO If you wanna stay in shape, there are things that you can do (Now he leans back and fourth, and he crosses forward again.) THREE AND FOUR Try to make sure All instruments out, piano line for two bars Jay Jay: No ones' watchin' you While you're goin' through All instruments in Jay Jay: Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin' It keeps me strong, no loose parts jigglin' But I'm not wigglin' for anyone elses eyes Piano line for two bars Jay Jay: 'Uh-uh! ''(He turns around and zigzags to the opposite side.) '''Jay Jay: I know I look like a clown All instruments out except jangly cowbell line (Now he flaps his wings at their fastest speed.) Jay Jay: When I wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle all around Short piano section after previous line All instruments in (He taxis around the glen again, wings flapping at normal pace.) Jay Jay: Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise All instruments out except piano (He taxis out of frame during this, before instantly coming back on the third beat.) Jay Jay: OH YEAH! Song ends on one last piano chord (He reexits; cut to another area of the glen as he comes into view.) Jay Jay: (giggling) Wow! That felt wonderful! Now I feel good enough to fly. (to Brenda) Hey, Brenda! I'll see ya later! I'm gonna catch up with everyone for the morning flight! (He taxis down the path.) Brenda: (from o.s.) Okay, Jay Jay, bye! (Dissolve to the same shot of the park from the beginning of the episode; now it is early morning the following day.) Narrator: The next morning was another beautiful day to go flying. (Cut to the quartet sleeping soundly around the extinguished campfire.) Narrator: And this time, Jay Jay sneaked off— (Close-up of him as he opens his eyes.) —nice and early so that he could get his Wing Wiggling exercises done —''(Widen to frame the others on the end of this; he sneaks quietly away.)'' —while everyone else was still fast asleep. (The moment he exits, Big Jake was the next one to wake up and notice that he left. His propellers start spinning, and he exits.) Narrator: Then, he'd be ready to fly when they woke up. (Close-up of Tracy and Snuffy; they stur one by one, the former slinks forward.) It was a great idea. However... Snuffy: Are you sure we should follow them, Tracy? Tracy: Of course I am, come on. (She exits, Snuffy starts spinning his propeller before he follows her. Cut to Jay Jay, doing the same wing stretches from yesterday in front of a fallen tree.) Jay Jay: One, and two! One, and two! A-one, and a-two! One, and two! One, and— (We hear the sound of propellers spinning after the first "one and two"; on the third, Big Jake taxis slowly into view.) Big Jake: Jay Jay? (This throws a shock into the little jet plane's head; he lets his wings and mouth drop to the ground as he turns toward the old prop plane with a gasp.) Jay Jay: Big Jake! Big Jake: Is this why you didn't feel like flying with us yesterday morning, because of your exercising? Jay Jay: Uh...yes? You see, I have to do these goofy looking Wing Wiggling exercises every morning or else...I can't fly right. Big Jake: But why didn't you just do your Wing Wiggling exercises, then...come flying with everybody? Jay Jay: Because Tracy asked me to go with her to the lake. Big Jake: But why didn't you do them after that? Jay Jay: By then, everyone was awake. (He hangs his head.) Oh, Big Jake, my Wing Wiggling exercises look so silly. I didn't want anyone to see me. I guess I thought somebody might laugh at me. Big Jake: You shouldn't feel like that, Jay Jay, God wants us all to take care of our wonderful frames. But I understand why you...wanted to do your exercises alone. Jay Jay: You do? Big Jake: Well, sure, I do. (Close-up.) I have to exercise before I go flying too! My wings will feel like they're...going to fold right up underneath me if...I don't loosen them before a flight. L-like this. (leaning side to side in time) One, and-a two, and three, and four! (settles down) See? You're not the only one who has to get warmed up before a flight. Jay Jay: (chuckles) Wow, you have to exercise your wings, just like me! (He lets his wings flap during his enumeration, finishing with another chuckle.) Big Jake: I sure do. And I never miss a day, because I know I have a very special frame that I need to take care of. Jay Jay: But Big Jake, what if Tracy and Snuffy laughed at me? Tracy: (from o.s.) Why should we? (The blue flyer's mouth drops open; widen to frame Tracy and Snuffy as they approach.) Jay Jay: Huh? Tracy: (chuckles) We're your friends, Jay Jay. Snuffy: Yeah, we wouldn't make fun of you. Tracy: We heard what you were saying about your Wing Wigglin' exercises, and we've got something to show you. (She chuckles and crosses to Jay Jay's opposite side.) It turns out we all do morning exercises to help us fly our best. Jay Jay: Really? Tracy: Uh-huh. I do these spins in the morning to help me fly right during the day. Watch! (turning in place) Whee...whee...whee! Snuffy: A-and when I wake up, and my skywriting smoke is jammed, I have to un-jam it, like this. (He stands on his front wheels and rises his rear end into the air, then raises his head and sucks in an inhale. A small dust cloud bursts its way out of his skywriting pipe, and he sighs in relief. A small chuckle is followed, the other three chuckle as well as the view cuts to an overview of the site.) Big Jake: You see, Jay Jay? (Close-up.) Everyone has their own special thing that they need to do to feel healthy.' ' Jay Jay: Big Jake, I'll never be ashamed of what I do to take care of myself ever again. Big Jake: (chuckles) That's good. You know, I think I need to loosen my wings up a little more. (Overhead shot.) Let's all do it right now. Ready? And... (All four begin exercising: Jay Jay flaps his wings, Tracy turns in place, Snuffy and Big Jake lean from side to side. The following three lines overlap each other.) Jay Jay: One, and two! And-a one, and-a two! One, and two! Big Jake: One, and-a two, and-a three, and four! One, and two! Tracy: Whee...whee...whee...whee...whee! (They settle down.) Big Jake: Alright, everybody. Let's go flying! (His propellers start to spin, and the quartet share cheers of agreement as they exit one by one. Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; they rise into view in a T formation.) Big Jake: So, Jay Jay, how do you feel? Jay Jay: I feel great, Big Jake! And all because I've done my exercises. Big Jake: Well then, why don't you take the lead? Jay Jay: Thanks, Big Jake! Same tune as Jay Jay's exercise song, but without the woodwind/cowbell intro Piano line for four bars (The three kids lean swiftly from side to side to the rhythm.) Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy: Wing Wigglin', Wing Wigglin' Makes us strong, and keeps us gigglin Wing Wigglin' in our own special way Piano after previous line and the next (Now they turn their heads to either side.) Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy: In our own special way In our own Special Way All instruments out except piano (As they hold the last word, all four planes zoom o.s.; Jay Jay quickly reenters on the fourth beat.) Jay Jay: OH YEAH! Song ends on one last piano chord (He reexits; dissolve to a rear-on view of the sky as Snuffy, Tracy and Big Jake fly away.) Narrator: And so, from that moment on (Jay Jay slingshots around them.) Jay Jay was never ashamed of doing his exercises again. He wanted to please God by taking care of his very special frame. And it was the best camping trip he ever had. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts